Storm
Ororo Munroe / Storm * Amanda Sefton - know each other through Kurt, and both fought in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278) * Angel - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Apocalypse - Enemy: they battle in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Banshee - core X-Men (from #94) * Beast - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Boom-Boom - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Cable - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Caliban - Enemy: ''they battle when Caliban is one of the Horsemen (U X-Men #294) * Cannonball - they lived in the X-Mansion at the same time * Captain Britain - he talks of Storm in Excalibur #33 * Charles Xavier - core X-Men (from #94) * Ch'od - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga * Cobra - ''Enemy: Diamondback tells the X-Men about him, and they battle his lackeys (Annual #13) * Colossus - core X-Men (from #94) * Corsair - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga * Cyclops - core X-Men (from #94) * Dazzler - core X-Men members * Diamondback - she stayed a while with the X-Men in Australia (Annual #13) * Doug Ramsey - the X-Men make a toast to Cypher in U X-Men #299 * Emma Frost - they have to join forces in U X-Men #281-282 * Firestar - she discusses Angelica in X-Men #2.17 * Forge - long love-hate relation * Gambit - X-Men members together (from #272) * Gladiator - they did battle both in the original Phoenix saga and in U X-Men #375 * Havok- core X-Men members * Hepzibah - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga * Iceman - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Jean Grey - X-Men members together (from #94) and best friends * Jubilee - X-Men members together (from #272) * Kang - Kang dreams of manipulating Storm in Avengers #267 * Lady Deathstrike - Enemy: Yuriko plots attack against the X-Men (#247) * Lilandra - allied since the original Phoenix saga * Longshot - core X-Men members * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: throughout Inferno - Ally: ''in X-Men when Maddie is there * Magma - Storm discusses Magma in X-Men #2.17 * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''with X-Men (#2.2-3) * Meggan - Meggan impersonates Storm in Excalibur #19, also Brian tells Meg about Storm (Excalibur #33) * Moira MacTaggert - they meet many times on Muir Island * Multiple Man - they met in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Mystique - Mystique did her part in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - core X-Men (from #94) * Polaris - both took part in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #278-280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Psylocke - core X-Men members * Quicksilver - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Raza - joined forces in the Dark Phoenix saga * Reed Richards - some team crossovers over time * Rictor - allies in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Rogue - ''Enemy: initial battles with Mystique's new Brotherhood - Ally: core X-Men members * Sebastian Shaw - Enemy: ''historical foe * Selene - ''Enemy: Selene plots against the X-Men (U X-Men #283) * Shadowcat - core X-Men and mother figure * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Siryn - they battled on Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and again in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunfire - they join forces in GS X-Men and U X-Men #284 * Sunspot - they lived in the X-Mansion at the same time * Warlock - the X-Men make a toast to Warlock in U X-Men #299 * Warpath - their teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) but Storm helps redeem him (#2.17) * Wolfsbane - they lived in the X-Mansion at the same time * Wolverine - core X-Men (from #94)